Aoife and the Druid's Wand
by Lucky4life
Summary: Ceithlinn Aoife O' Riley is a witch in her 6th year at Hogwarts. She has the special power to see the future She is not sure why she has been made a Prefect after all this time. Until she discovers the wand of Aoife (an evil spirit). Romance 2!!!
1. Default Chapter

Aoife and the Druid's Wand  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"The Beginning"  
  
She saw two dark shapes against the starry night sky.  
  
A wonderful-sounding male voice could be heard over the sounds of the night, "I love you. From the first moment I saw you I knew we were destined to be together."  
  
The taller shape pulled close to the smaller one.  
  
A young woman replies softly, "I love you too."  
  
The scene before her began to blurr and then disappeared into blackness  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ceithlinn Aoife O' Riley came out of her trance and blinked rapidly to focus her eyes.  
  
A small smile crept across lips.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting year," she thought.  
  
This year Ceithlinn would be a sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
She glanced down at the paper in her hand that was the source of the premonition she just had.  
  
It was a letter from the headmaster Albus Dumbledore stating that if she accepted she could become one of the prefects at school.  
  
For years she had dreamed of this moment, and prior to this time she had had a premonition of her wearing the badge of a prefect.  
  
Remembering that premonition started Ceithlinn thinking about her special power.  
  
Yes, she was a witch and could do magic but she also had the power to see into the future. Very few possessed it. Although, hers was unique to all the rest.  
  
Most people received random premonitions that they could not control. But Ceithlinn could invoke her power whenever she wished and she could focus it on any time, place, person, or thing that she wanted to see.  
  
So the reason for that premonition from a letter from Hogwarts was obvious. Her question was whether she would finally have a love life. "Good answer," she muttered to herself.  
  
She gazed into the mirror on her vanity and studied her reflection.  
  
Ceithlinn was about five feet six inches, she was fairly skinny with modest curves. Her hair was a deep red color.  
  
Before, her hair was always a mess, her immensely wavy hair was frizzy and unmanageable.  
  
But now! Her parents' finally trusted her enough to let her do a spell to make her hair permanently curled into medium-sized ringlets that spiraled downward loosening the curl as it went. Whenever she wanted to put her hair up the spell made it so that it would straighten nicely, and the rest left free to hang down remained nicely curled.  
  
Ceithlinn had the most fascinating hazel eyes. They always seemed to change color with her moods.  
  
Her complexion was perfect with just a light spattering of freckles across her porcelain colored nose and cheeks.  
  
"Much better than last year," she commented.  
  
With that, she grabbed her broom to go pass the time, to enjoy her last moments of freedom. For tomorrow, it would be the start of a new Hogwarts term.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with witches and wizards as was usual for the first day of school. Carts piled high with trunks and strange animals. Her own cart contained her large purple trunk and her snowy owl with gray spots. She had named her owl Fiannoala after an Irish legend, just as her own name was.  
  
Ceithlinn scanned the crowd looking earnestly for her best friend Ginny Weasley.  
  
They seemed to have spotted each other at the same moment, for Ceithlinn saw her waving her over.  
  
She said a brief good-bye to her parents. "Love you, Mum. Love you, Dad. I'll see you soon!"  
  
She made her way towards Ginny, weaving in and out of groups of people. When she finally reached her they said most friendly hellos and gave a warm hug. They boarded the train and managed to get a compartment to themselves.  
  
"So, what have you been up to this summer?" Ginny asked as they settled in. "I mean, I'm sure you were quite bored after the first week or so."  
  
"Well, there was hardly anything to do after I finished all my homework," Ceithlinn remarked.  
  
Ginny made no comment, but she rolled her eyes as her answer. Then to change the subject she stated, "Wow Ceith! You look great!"  
  
"You really think so?" Ceithlinn asked shyly.  
  
"Of course! I swear, this year the boys will be all over us!"  
  
"Now Ginny, you know that it is just one of our many fantasies. We're too shy!" Ceithlinn protested. But she could not help but wonder about that premonition.  
  
It seemed that Ginny was not done with her bantering. "Aw come on Ceith! Can't I dream?"  
  
"You may dream all you like. But it won't get anything accomplished," she retorted.  
  
"Ah! But what about your kind of 'dreams' eh?"  
  
"I don't like to use my divination power. You know that very well."  
  
"But what's the harm in it?" Ginny prodded.  
  
Ceithlinn sighed, "We have been over this a million times at least. You know I think of it as a cheat. It spoils the fun of surprises sometimes."  
  
She thought back to the day when she was just turning seven years old. That day she had used her power to see what she would get. Then when she actually opened her presents she had forgotten to look really surprised and delighted. Although her parents had been pleased that she had perfected her power at such a young age, they were still rather disappointed that she did not look truly excited in front of all her relatives.  
  
Another reason was because of one of her three American cousins who also had the power of premonition, but hers was not as controllable. Still, her American cousins were the most powerful witches she had ever known.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A knock on the door startled her out of her reverie. The compartment door slid open to reveal three seventh years.  
  
"Hey, Gin?" the tallest of the three asked.  
  
"Yeah? What's up Ron?" Ginny replied.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing a compartment? Everywhere else has at least one person in it," Ginny's older brother inquired.  
  
"No. Not at all." she answered while goggling at the ever more stunning Harry Potter. She quickly moved over to Ceithlinn's bench, giving room for the three heroes.  
  
"Who is your friend? She looks familiar," Ron asked while eyeing Ceithlinn with interest.  
  
"Huh? Surely you remember Ceithlinn? She has only been my best friend and room mate for the past six years!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Wow! Really?" To Ceithlinn he said, "You look great. Hardly recognized you." But then he did something unexpected. He blushed.  
  
She bowed her head, blushing, and murmured a shy "thank you".  
  
Ceithlinn thought, "Why haven't I ever noticed that he is so incredibly attractive?"  
  
Indeed, he was. Quite tall, but not really gangly anymore.  
  
She surmised that after a few years of playing Keeper for the Gryfinndor Quidditch team, had granted him some muscle.  
  
His hair was as red as hers and his eyes an ordinary green. His eyes did not change color as Ceithlinn's did.  
  
She finally realized that she had liked the boy for quite a while.  
  
At the very beginning she had liked his personality. Ceithlinn was the type of girl who was interested in guys by their personalities, not how they looked. Which was the way it should be.  
  
Hermione broke up the odd moment by asking, "So, Ceithlinn, I hear that you've made it to the ranks of the Prefects. Congratulations! I look forward to the first meeting."  
  
As the Head Girl, she and Harry (who had been made Head Boy to no one's surprise except his teachers) ran the meetings for all Prefects. "I look forward to it as well," Ceithlinn replied.  
  
"Me too," Harry put in.  
  
The rest of the trip was spent talking casually about Quidditch, classes, and other non-important subjects. Although, Ron kept eyeing Ceithlinn with unmistakable interest. Fortunately for the shy Ceithlinn, she did not notice at all.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The Great Hall was as lavishly decorated as ever. The Sorting Hat sang a new song. New first years were put into their proper Houses. It was the same as every year before it.  
  
"Kind of hard to believe that I am finding this boring," Ceithlinn thought.  
  
It seemed that the only difference was the fact she was a prefect. Well, except for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But that was always to be expected. This year's teacher was a woman. And she looked really familiar, but Ceithlinn did not have a good view.  
  
"What's wrong Ceith?" Ginny asked startling Ceithlinn out of her deep thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" she responded.  
  
"You looked like you were deep in thought."  
  
"Was I? I was just puzzled because the new professor looks familiar."  
  
Ginny who had a slightly better view remarked, "You know? She looks kind of like you."  
  
"Well, we'll soon find out who she is. See?"  
  
Dumbledore was standing up. He gave the usual announcements about going into the Forest and the objects that had been added to the list of things that Filch hated to clean up. Then he announced her. "Students. I would like to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Eithlinn O' Riley. Professor, it is my deepest desire for you to remain with us for more than one year," Dumbledore concluded. At that last comment there was a few worried chuckles.  
  
"Ceith, she has the same last name and practically has the same first name as you!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. She's my aunt on my dad's side. She's my favorite aunt, although, I haven't seen her lately but she has kept in touch."  
  
Ginny asked curiously, "Why haven't you seen her? Does she know you go to school here?"  
  
"She was busy fighting in the War against the Dark Lord. And, no, I don't think she knows I go to school here," Ceithlinn replied.  
  
"Why not? Didn't she go here to? It's not like there isn't anything wrong with your family line," Ginny asked between mouthfuls of succulent tri-tip.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my family. My line is descended from powerful witches and wizards. But some of my ancestors had a disagreement with Hogwarts, so their children never went. It became a tradition until my mother demanded I go. After those particular family members, my family had nothing against Hogwarts, they just saw it as a tradition," Ceithlinn said.  
  
"But why didn't you tell your aunt?" Ginny asked.  
  
"My parents strictly forbade me to tell any members of my dad's side, although I think Aunt Eithlinn would have been okay with it." "Well, she'll find out soon enough," Ginny stated pointedly  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Reunion and Dare"  
  
When the feast ended Ceithlinn walked towards Hermione and Ceith's fellow Gryffindor Prefect Marie.  
  
"Oh! Ceithlinn. Good of you to come over. You may take these first years on a short tour," Hermione said as she pushed half of the new Gryffindors her way.  
  
Ceithlinn gave them the small tour, as was her duty, around the castle and to Gryffindor Tower. She told them the password, which was at the moment "tiddly-winks". Ceithlinn told them where to go for their dorms and then she made her way to her own dorm.  
  
Ceith said goodnight to everyone (although she was extremely shy she was taught to be polite and kind to everyone).  
  
With a flick of her wand the hangings pulled closed and another flick put the light out. She settled under her covers with a deep sigh. She was happy to be back.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In the morning at breakfast the next day, the first thing she noticed on her new schedule was that she had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing that day.  
  
As Ginny studied her own schedule she remarked, "It looks like Professor O'Riley won't have to wait to find out that you're at Hogwarts."  
  
"I noticed," She remarked dryly.  
  
She was about to say something more when Ron, Harry and Hermione appeared on Ginny's side of the table.  
  
"You mind if we sit here?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"No. Not at all," She said breathlessly.  
  
But to her disappointment Ron sat next to Ginny. Ceithlinn caught herself staring at Ron and looked down before he saw her.  
  
Ron's thoughts were turned to the question of whether Ceithlinn had a boyfriend. He also wondered if she did not, then should he attempt to find out if she liked him.  
  
Ceithlinn's thoughts were this: "If I am too shy to ask him to Hogmeade on the next trip, then in what ways should I let him know I'm interested? I am sooo old fashioned!" At that she decided to quickly find out if he was interested, by getting a specific premonition. A small part of her power gave her the foresight (in the form of a thought) that he would be reaching for the butter.now! Her hand leapt out and lightly touched his fingers on the dish.  
  
Instantly she closed her eyes as a picture formed before her.  
  
Ron stood in front of Ginny in a dark empty common room Ginny had a pile of books in her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Come on Ginny! Please tell me if she likes me or not!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny smiled crookedly at her brother and said, "Why don't you ask Ceithlinn that yourself?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Because! I don't wanna bother her if she is not at all interested!" Ron protested.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Fine. Bother her. I am sure Ceith won't mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
At that Ginny spun about and stalked up the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
The picture began to fade out giving Ceithlinn a look at Ron who had a dreamy facial expression on.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
She snapped out so fast from that trance. She looked and saw her fingers hovering above the tabletop where the butter had been.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ceithlinn? You all right?" Hermione asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You had a vision," Harry stated matter of factly. "I should know."  
  
  
  
  
  
"True. But my visions are premonitions of the future, not of the present," Ceithlinn corrected.  
  
  
  
  
  
"How did you know I used to have visions?" Harry asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lavender told me about that one time in Divination, and I accidentally overheard a discussion you three had a long while ago," She explained.  
  
"Oh," Was all Harry said.  
  
"What did you see?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later," She said simply.  
  
Then Ceithlinn quickly turned the subject to their classes. Harry and Ron were very glad that this was their last year of Divination. At that, Ceithlinn was disappointed. Divination was her favorite subject. She told them exactly that.  
  
"Well, that's because you can actually do divination," Harry retorted.  
  
"You're right. I can," She haughtily replied.  
  
"You don't have to brag about it," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, but I do. I could easily reveal all of your future and ruin any surprises you may get. For example, I can easily find out who you marry, how many kids you have, or on a smaller note, what you get for Christmas."  
  
She sat back with her arms crossed over her chest with a smirk of satisfaction on her face.  
  
She then said nonchalantly, "So you see, I have excellent reasons to brag."  
  
Ron was amazed. He thought to himself, "She is fascinating! Very shy, yet full of fire."  
  
"Alright. I give up. You have put me in my proper place," Harry said while holding up both hands in a sign of surrender.  
  
"Geez Ceith. And you say that you're shier then me!" Ginny put in with a shocked expression.  
  
Ceithlinn gave Ginny a meek smile and noticed that the others had expressions of wonder. She bit her lower lip and hung her head.  
  
To save her friend more discomfort Ginny turned the subject to complaining about the masses of work to come. It was not surprising to any of the others that Hermione and Ceithlinn protested that the work was a great practice. Of course, Hermione talked much more than Ceithlinn.  
  
Finally it was time to go on to their first classes and Ceithlinn's first worry came flying back.  
  
What would her aunt think?  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When Ginny and Ceithlinn reached the DADA room Ceithlinn snuck into the room when she saw that Aunt Eithlinn was not looking. She knew that she could not hide forever though. Sooner or later her aunt would call roll.  
  
"Hello class. As you know I am Professor O' Riley, your knew Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now when I call your name please say 'here' or 'present'." She started to read off names, Ceithlinn getting more nervous as she went. When the professor reached her name she gave a small gasp and her eyes went wide.  
  
"C-Ceithlinn O' Riley?" she stuttered.  
  
Ceithlinn raised her hand slowly and said meekly, "I'm right here Aunt Eithlinn."  
  
"You never told me you went to school here."  
  
"I'm sorry. But you see, my parents told me not to tell any family members."  
  
"Oh. Yes. Yes I see. When you have a moment, come and see me. I would like a word."  
  
To the entire class she said, "Alright, enough of the family reunion." A few chuckles could be heard and when they died, she continued, "I'll finish calling roll and then we can begin your learning how to defend yourselves against Dark things."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
At break Ceithlinn went to talk to her aunt. As she had suspected, her aunt understood perfectly. The rest of the day went fairly well. Of course she had an exciting time in Divination. Divination was her favorite class, which was closely followed by Charms.  
  
Potions was a nightmare as usual. To make matters worse was the fact that Ceithlinn was horrible at it. The strange thing was that with this particular class Ginny excelled and enjoyed it.  
  
At dinner Ceithlinn directed Ginny to the end of the table.  
  
"Why aren't we sitting in our usual spot?" Ginny asked once they say down.  
  
"You wanna here about my premonition at breakfast or not?" Ceithlinn demanded.  
  
"Absolutely!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, all I will tell you is this: your brother is going to ask whether I like him."  
  
"What?!" Ginny exclaimed. "Do you like him?" she added.  
  
Ceithlinn looked down and muttered, "Yeah. I do."  
  
"Oh my God! My brother and best friend an item! That is so incredibly cool!"  
  
Ginny said all of this in an excited whisper.  
  
"You got this from a premonition?"  
  
Ceithlinn replied, "Well, I was curious to know if he had any interest in me. I guess he does." She blushed crimson and added, "Ginny, I never would have thought that any male in this school would have an interest in me!"  
  
"You know? You should do something before the premonition occurs," She replied pointedly.  
  
"No! I couldn't! I'm too shy!"  
  
"I dare you. I dare you for one slab of Honeduke's chocolate. Do that the first chance you get."  
  
"You're insane. I would never have the courage to do."  
  
"The courage to do what?" said a voice behind her.  
  
Ceithlinn gave a "yelp!" and whirled around to face the speaker. It was Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"Ron! We were having a private conversation!" Ginny scolded.  
  
"Sorry. But I thought you might be talking about the Quidditch team opening."  
  
"Why in the world would we talk about that?"  
  
"Ginny, I thought you liked Quidditch," Ron remarked.  
  
"It's okay I guess."  
  
Ceithlinn stated quickly, "I love Quidditch."  
  
It was really true. Sometimes Ceithlinn just liked to hop on her broom and zoom around. All of her worries just melted away.  
  
Harry and Ron began talking animatedly to Ceithlinn saying it was just too bad that some people did not know what they were missing. 


	2. The Tryout

Chapter 3  
  
"The Try-out"  
  
After dinner, when most people had left the Great Hall Ceithlinn was still gathering all of her things. When she had reached the doors she saw Ron standing there.  
  
He was pretending to be looking for something in his bag but was actually waiting to speak with her.  
  
"This could be my chance to get that chocolate," Ceithlinn thought. Ginny had dared her something she absolutely could not resist.  
  
She knew it was her chance because of the constant foreshadowing she had. Now that she thought of it. The foreshadowing was sometimes a nuisance.  
  
"Hey, Ceith?" Ron asked as she approached with an armful of books.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um.I uh.I think you should try out for Quidditch. I think you would be very good at it," Ron said quietly.  
  
He noted the look of thoughtfulness on her beautiful face.  
  
"You know? I think I will," she said after a moment.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Immediately after that, she very swiftly stood on her tip-toes and planted a light kiss on his cheek and as swiftly she bolted like a frightened horse before he could even realize what happened and react.  
  
When she was out of sight Ron had finally gathered his wits and blushed a deep crimson and placed his hand to the cheek her perfect lips had kissed.  
  
"Oh my god! What was that for!?" he thought, shocked.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
That night, Ceithinn's premonition came true. But Ron just could not see himself actually telling Ceithlinn that he liked her. So he decided to talk to a friend, the only one of his two best friends who could possibly understand his situation. Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"She kissed you!?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"On the cheek," Ron said. Then he added, "Ginny thinks I should talk to her about this whole thing."  
  
"Okay. What do you personally think? Do you think she likes you or not?"  
  
"I don't know!" Ron whined.  
  
"Are there any obvious clues? I mean, she doesn't seem like the type of girl who would suddenly kiss a guy if she were not totally sure of him."  
  
"Well, there was breakfast. I noticed that when her premonition ended she looked shocked, and the whole time we were talking she was blushing slightly."  
  
"Yes. There's that. But there's also the fact that her premonition was instigated by touching your fingers. And we are both very aware of the evidence her kissing you gave," Harry said.  
  
"Umm.yes."  
  
"Well I'm no mind reader but I find it pretty obvious that she likes you a lot."  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"That's for you to figure out."  
  
"Hey! I thought you were gonna help me!"  
  
But Harry had already walked away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A few weeks later a flier was put up in the Common room declaring that anyone who was not a first year could try out for the position of Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The paper said that try-outs would begin immediately after dinner.  
  
Ceithlinn wanted to be one of the first ones there because she might have a better chance to make the team if she was prompt. To prepare, she used a temporary Shrinking Charm on her broom. Her broom was a well-kept Nimbus 2000. To make sure her Nimbus was sparkling she used her own broom-care kit.  
  
Because of her anticipation the day just seemed to drag by very slowly. When it was finally time to go, Ceithlinn was very nervous. As she and Ginny walked towards the field she said, "I don't think I can do this."  
  
"Of course you can! Don't you remember our very first flying lesson? You had never been on a broom before in your life and you were a natural! You also have a very good broom, you know?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
Then she did a very random thing and hugged her broom fiercely with a weird happy expression on her face.  
  
"You are immensely strange," Ginny said.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Great, I have a nerdy insane person as my best friend. What is this world coming to!?"  
  
They had reached the field and they saw that there was only a few people milling around waiting for the try-outs to start.  
  
Ron and Harry were standing and talking over a clipboard. Ceithlinn figured that Ron was only there to help Harry with the decision. But according to Ron, that was only a minor reason. He knew that Harry, as the Captain, was perfectly capable on determining someone's talent.  
  
About ten minutes later Harry declared that that was about all the people that were coming.  
  
"Okay. We will start by separating you into groups of two to demonstrate your throwing and catching capabilities. But if you purposely do something cruel to get someone out, then I will throw you out. Any questions?"  
  
No one had any so Harry continued, "Alright then mount your brooms and take one lap around the field."  
  
The try-out went smoothly for Ceithlinn, although that could not be said for most of the other people. Some of the people had unfortunately tried to mess others up who were doing better than they. Yet, as Harry said, he would be able to spot foul play, and spot them he did. By the time it was nearly over Harry had narrowed it down to three; Ceithlinn, a third year boy, and a fourth year girl. They waited patiently for Harry and Ron to finish discussing with each other.  
  
Ron whispered, "I truly hope that you did not kick Ceithlinn out because of me."  
  
"No. I was not even thinking of your infatuation with each other."  
  
"Well that's good, but who out of the three are you going to choose?"  
  
"I have a notion but I would like to hear your opinions first."  
  
"Ok then. I was going to say it before but.that boy would not be good for the position at all. True, he is better than most but not as good as that one girl, and then there's the comparison between the fourth year and Ceithlinn. Now this is not the crush talking but I personally think Ceithlinn is the one you are looking for."  
  
"What are your reasons?"  
  
"Well, Ceithlinn is very swift, coordinated, easily dodges objects, and is a good catch. But those are the unimportant things." Ron got a misted look and continued to speak, "She is perfect in every aspect, absolutely radiant is not nearly a good enough term. A goddess! A mystical ethereal goddess, with the most perfect personality! Her hair! Those eyes! One could get lost forever in those eyes."  
  
"Alright lover boy, you are now completely off the subject. Although I am glad your judgement of her skills corresponds with my reasons for choosing her as our new Chaser."  
  
"Really!? You're actually gonna pick her?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said with no emotion shown.  
  
"Then tell them now!"  
  
"Ok, ok," Harry said while backing away from his love-struck friend.  
  
To the three contestants he announced, "We have made our decision and we hope you will not take any offense if you were not chosen. This is a competitive sport, although I am sure you all are quite good we had to choose the best of the best." He looked at the two younger students and said, "I'm terribly sorry. Just know that my decision had nothing to do with your ages."  
  
"So basically you are implying that I was the one you chose for Chaser," Ceithlinn stated.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thank you," she said soberly.  
  
The two younger students picked up their bags and walked off. Harry picked his up and hurried off without waiting for Ron. It was obvious to Ron that Harry was silently urging him to do something. Ceithlinn saw Ginny inching away and she realized the same thing. But she had used most of her bravery on the dare. So she busied herself by getting her things together.  
  
When he saw her doing this he instantly knew that she would not make the first step. He could understand that. It was she who had daringly made the first move, now it was his turn. He waited until she had gathered everything up.  
  
The moment this happened he called her name softly, still not sure of what to do.  
  
"Yes?" she answered equally soft and shy.  
  
Before she knew it Ron had taken three long strides, cupped her face with his hands and softly kissed her mouth. It seemed like a long wondrous moment before he stepped away and said breathlessly, "Just returning the gesture."  
  
Before she could stop them the words: "Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade our next trip?" came flowing speedily out.  
  
"Sure. That would be great," her replied, shocked at her response. He had been eighty percent sure that she would slap him and run off.  
  
Just like before, she said "thank you" and swiftly kissed him. But unlike before, this kiss was on the mouth.  
  
Yet like before she dashed off. Although she called, "See you later!" over her shoulder as she ran.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Ooohhh what have I done?" Ceithlinn wailed as she sat on her bed.  
  
"What do you mean 'what have I done'?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Oh you know!"  
  
"What? You mean that you think that it was a big mistake to ask my brother out?"  
  
"Yes! Ginny! I don't have a clue what to do! I've never been on a date before!"  
  
"Well, I can't help you there. Never been on a date before either. All I can tell you is that I am sure you can relax. I mean, my brother is easy to talk to as you may have noticed, talk about Quidditch. That will get him talking for hours."  
  
But Ceithlinn was not comforted much. She asked, "But what will we do?"  
  
"Go look in shops then stop by the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers and a nice chat."  
  
"What kind of shops? I mean, what if one of us chooses a shop to go into that the other doesn't?"  
  
"Which shops do you like to go in?"  
  
"Hmmm.joke shops, Quidditch shops, candy shops, and of course book shops," Ceithlinn replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Good. He likes all of those except the bookshops. Here's a piece of advice: Ceithlinn? You must control your craving for chocolate and other sugary things. We can't have you go into hyper-mode on a date. A first date at that."  
  
"Hey Gin? Do you have any idea when the next trip to Hogsmeade is?"  
  
"I overheard a couple of teachers saying that there is one scheduled on -Halloween."  
  
"That's a few weeks from now. Maybe I should do something before then."  
  
"Tutoring perhaps? I don't mean to be blunt, but Ron has never been a good student," Ginny said simply.  
  
"Could you maybe hint at it?"  
  
"Sure I'd be happy to!"  
  
"Thanks Gin. Thanks a lot."  
  
"No problem. That's what best friends are for."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"No way! That would make me feel stupid. I mean, come on! She's a sixth year; I'm a seventh! Logically I know more than she does."  
  
"Hmph! All right then smart guy. What are the ingredients in a Forgetful Potion?"  
  
"Uh.I uh.forget."  
  
"Oh please! That was soo first year!"  
  
"Yeah? Well, you actually like Potions!"  
  
"Uhuh. So you gonna do it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Great! Tomorrow after classes then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ron thought about it a bit. He came to the conclusion that tutoring was a good excuse to spend more time with Ceithlinn until their big date.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Ron gathered his books and homework assignments and walked towards the table where Ceithlinn was busily scribbling on a sheet of parchment.  
  
"I'm here. Ready to learn," he announced.  
  
"Great. Why don't you drop your stuff there and we'll figure out what you need the most help with."  
  
"Okay. But first I must ask you a question. Do you really expect to get much studying done?" he said with a wink.  
  
"One thing you should really know about me is that I am like Hermione in the aspect of schoolwork being the highest priority. I am also very shy. But that is something everyone knows."  
  
"You sure don't sound shy."  
  
"Oh I'm terrified. Never dated before."  
  
"You hide it well."  
  
"Thank you. But you know nobody's perfect right?"  
  
"Yeah I know. Just look at me. What makes you say that?"  
  
"Quite a few people who don't know me well consider me a perfect know-it- all with absolutely no flaws. For instance; I may be your tutor but I can't help you in every subject."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh, because I absolutely suck at Potions. Your sister has been trying to help me for years, but I just don't get it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Now. Why don't we begin? We may start with my personal favorite subject, Divination."  
  
"Of course all powerful Seer," Ron said as he made a mock bow from his seat.  
  
"Oh please! I'm not all powerful! I have to be careful when using my power. When I receive a premonition, I have to let it run the course it set, if I try to bend it to see exactly what I want to see it could possibly kill me. Although I am able to get specific premonitions, the unexpected ones are the most powerful and the most dangerous. Also, when I use my power it drains a bit of energy. So logically, if I use my power continuously I would be weak as a kitten."  
  
"So you do have weaknesses."  
  
"That and I am absolutely petrified of spiders. Even dead ones." After she said that Ron raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I suppose it's a stupid fear, but."  
  
"No it's ok. Many people are scared of spiders."  
  
To himself he thought, "Me including", but he would not tell her that.  
  
A few hours of intense studying passed and Ceithlinn declared that that was enough.  
  
As they both gathered their things Ron reminded her that their first Quidditch practice was the next evening. He asked, "You ready?"  
  
"Oh yes. I have been waiting and dreaming about playing Quidditch for years."  
  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
As she expected, Ron leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Though she expected it it was still what she would call "a shocker".  
  
"Bye," Ceithlinn said as she walked up the stairs to her dorm room. Ron stayed for a few minutes looking in the direction she had gone and thought of her and the kisses they shared. He sighed happily and then made his own way up to his dormitory.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
At the first Quidditch practice Ceithlinn was received well by the team. Very well in fact. For it seemed that Ron was becoming bolder, for he had kissed her again. Although it was in public Ceithlinn decided she didn't mind. She liked his kisses.  
  
The team decided to have practices every other day so Ceithlinn was very busy, and that could be tiring. Not mentioning the fact that the weather was getting worse.  
  
Before she knew it the night before Halloween came. Tomorrow she would go on her first official date with Ron. But what with all the tutoring and the other time they spent together Ceithlinn was only slightly nervous. Even though the temptation was great, she would not spoil it by getting a premonition. She would be like everyone else who experiences a "first date".  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Next morning she met Ron at the entrance and they made their way to Hogsmeade.  
  
"I've decided not to be the cruel person and drag you off to the bookstores. So why don't we go to Zonko's Joke Shop or to a candy shop? But just a forewarning, I'm on strict orders to control my chocolate craving, so if I start to lose it, drag me out quick."  
  
He grinned and said, "No problem."  
  
"On second thought, going to Honeyduke's might not be a good idea. I don't trust myself."  
  
"What about that new Quidditch shop? You want to check that out?"  
  
"Actually that sounds like a good idea. I have been running out of broom polish."  
  
"Then we can start there."  
  
The rest of the day went very well. They spent quite a bit of time in the Quidditch shop, goggling at the new and improved products. Then they spent time in Zonko's looking over the items for sale. They actually did venture a short stop in Honeyduke's, but Ron had to keep a tight hold on Ceithlinn to keep her from spending all her money on candy and to keep her from doing anything potentially embarrassing. An example would be plastering her face against the glass and drooling on it. Following that was a nice hot butterbeer in the in the Three Broomsticks. They told funny family stories and other light discussions.  
  
At the end of the outing when they were back at the Gryfinndor Common room they found it surprisingly empty. Ceithlinn made her way towards the girl's dorm. When she turned to tell him "thanks" she found that he was standing unnaturally close to her. Her heart began to race and she blushed with nervousness. "May I?" he asked. She replied stuttering, "sh-sure". He leaned down a bit and touched his mouth to hers. She responded eagerly, liking the taste of the kiss. She took the initiative and placed her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her and the kiss was deepened. It was a really long ten seconds before they broke.  
  
"Wow," she breathed.  
  
"You liked that?" he said, his mouth quirking a little.  
  
"Uh huh," she said while nodding dumbly.  
  
Then she put her arms around his neck again, gave him a firm kiss, then backed away while saying, "Thank you. I had fun. See you at the feast."  
  
"See you."  
  
They separated, dazed and oblivious to the shimmery shadow lurking in the corner.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The Hall was lavishly decorated and the food was spectacular as always. Each House put on a small Halloween skit. The skits form Gryfinndor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were all enormously funny. Yet only Slytherin's was quite spooky. Not everyone was in each House skit. Certainly Ceithlinn did not participate; she felt she would be sick if she acted in front of all those people. Surprisingly Ginny participated, and she was absolutely wonderful. Although she was just as shy as Ceithlinn, her shyness seemed to vanish when she acted. This she described to Ceithlinn when she walked back from the skit.  
  
"I don't get it Ceith! I mean, I'm as shy as you, but when I was up there I was so sucked into my part that I totally forgot I was nervous."  
  
"You're a natural! That was totally amazing! It's too bad that Hogwarts doesn't have a Drama class, otherwise you would excel at it."  
  
"Wow! Thanks, I really appreciate it."  
  
The feast finished and everyone was brimming with happiness and delicious food (not to mention loads of chocolate for Ceithlinn!).  
  
Ceithlinn and the other girls prepared themselves for sleep. Most girls fell asleep the moment their heads hit the downy pillows. Yet Ceithlinn managed to stay awake long enough to glimpse the shimmery shadow that she had been oblivious to earlier that afternoon. She sleepily surmised that it was just a moonbeam from outside. Though at that same moment an October cloud covered the brightness of the crescent moon. Ceithlinn sank into a peaceful sleep; scenes of that day playing over in her dreams. 


End file.
